


Madonna and Child

by zebaoth



Series: Rigelian Portraits [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Gen, This Is Not Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 16:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12586228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebaoth/pseuds/zebaoth
Summary: A final act of vengeance.





	Madonna and Child

It was not to comfort him, that she appeared.

Her smile was serenely masked in the ecstasy of martyrdom, but in her eyes there was triumph, a glow she could not have matched while she had yet lived.

Berkut stood transfixed before those eyes, like prey before a beast, and though he was in no mortal danger he was gripped with the fear he had before known only in the very jaws of death.

And thus it was, that the eyes spoke to him:

_When you asked of me love that I could not give, I forgave you. When you spurned my love for that of another more freely given, I forgave you. And now, after you have taken from me my life, I will forgive you as well. ___

_Think on this, Lord Berkut. Think on your perfection. Think on your failure. Most of all, think on how you do not deserve this kindness. For, though I was perfect, you could not love me. It was a failure born within your own heart. There is no one left to blame, Lord Berkut. None left living, but you, yourself, in your miserable solitude._

_So, take my forgiveness, milord. That your solitude may be prolonged by agony._

____

____

______And then she was gone._ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> no matter how many times you point out that his profile description says "he sincerely loves rinea" or w/e it won't change the fact that his behavior absolutely never reflects that ever, you can't just have your characters announce how they feel that makes me feel angry etc etc
> 
> also the one he "spurned" her for is fernand lol they can go be horrible and hate women together somewhere far away
> 
> also also if you have a fucking problem with me i'm @beastlywretch on twitter so you can tell me to my face instead of being a pussy leaving passive aggressive input in anonymous comments. you don't have to read it if you don't like it.


End file.
